The Chill of the Night
by Dead-Rose-Gardener
Summary: It all started with a Halloween daring game: a group of human youth get lost and trapped at the nearby Haunted Mansion which was claimed to be unoccupied for years. KH-FF crossover. Various pairings. Our very first vampire/werewolf-themed fic based of an ongoing rp with my dear friend. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Blame it on Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Kingdom Hearts, nor Final Fantasy – for Nomura's and his amazing team's luck. The OC twins Anniexo and Aeonin (Nobody and Somebody) belong to my dear Mousy, ViscusTerrae.

Summary: It all started with a Halloween daring game... A group of human kids get lost and trapped at the nearby Haunted Mansion which was claimed to be unoccupied for years.

Warnings: Language for this chapter.

Pairings: many-many: XemSai, XemAku, AkuNo, SaiAku, Zemyx,VexMar, Xal x OC, Lex x OC and many more.

Author's Note: My first vamp-themed fic which is based of on our ongoing role-play with ViscusTerrae. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter01: Blame it on Halloween**

Axel's POV

I couldn't wait for that night to come. If you couldn't have guessed so far: Halloween had always been my favorite holiday, got it memorized? Since we were _a bit_ old for costumes and the _Trick or Treat_-stuff we decided on doing something special that year. Well, more like my brother and I decided without asking the others' opinion about it, because my best friend wouldn't even come with us.

My brother and I waited at the Central Station for our buddies to arrive, leaning against the wall. Reno looked stunning like usual in his form-fitting dark jeans, white zipped-up shirt and leather jacket. The last rays of the setting sun painted his generally vibrant hair blood-red. My twin's beautiful aqua orbs kept on scanning the nearby area for our friends. As he sighed I had to fight the urge to march up to him and cuddle him.  
"Daaaaamn~ Where the Hell are they already, yo?" He groaned in frustration.  
I shrugged:  
"Maybe because of Aeon. You know how slow she is."  
Reno burst into chuckling:  
"Or Annie is tryin' to fish Dem off of a lamp post, because he got scared." That made me laugh, too. Imagining the scene was hilarious. And the funny thing is that it could _actually_ happen.  
"There you are!" A familiar voice called.  
Demyx was waving at us:  
"Hiya, sorry for being late!" He ran up to us panting.  
"Where have you been?"  
"At home. You know how my bro, Luxord is."  
"Yeah, bossy 'n' bitchy, yo. Don't stay out laaaateee~ Yer missin' da teeeeaaaa~" Reno mimicked it in a high-pitched female voice. We both burst into laughing at that. Demyx seemed to be annoyed though:  
"Luxord doesn't even talk that way."  
"Aye, aye, no need to bite my ass off, yo." My twin waved dismissively.

"Sorry we're late!" Two female voices called in unison.  
"Annie, Aeon!" Dem waved back at them.  
Even if it's funny, we were good friends with the other twins of our class: Anniexo and Aeonin. Both of them with short, flip-out bright royal blue hair and sea-green eyes. Despite their looks they were polar opposites. Aeon: the a real lady: petite, polite and pretty, flashing her sweet smile all the time. Poorly she was very sickly since their birth and a lot slower than the most of us. Annie on the other hand: a real tomboy, cocky, loudmouth and full of energy, just like me. She got into trouble a lot because of fighting. She beat the living crap out of guys double my size, too. Sometimes it left us wondering how in the friggin' Hell could two such opposites be related.

They walked up to us hand-in-hand, Annie dragging her sister up the road.  
"Why the holy fuck did we have to meet at such a high place?! You fucking _know_ how slow Aeo' is!" Annie yelled, looking utterly pissed.  
"Well, it's still the closest place to your home." Reno explained and pushed himself away from the wall. I did the same.  
"So what's the plan?" Aeon asked still out of breath.  
"We thought about an ol' fashioned daring game" I flashed my smile at them and heard Demyx swallowing hard. _Nyehehe._

"What kind of game is that supposed to be?" The mentioned mullet-head asked trying his best to keep his voice and limbs calm.  
"The Haunted Mansion" My brother started smirking. "is our next destination."  
Hearing the area's name my best friend paled.

Demyx' POV

Not much later we arrived to the worst hellhole of our hometown, known as the Haunted Mansion. At first glance it looked like a beautiful old villa which could serve as a museum and tourist attraction, but... frankly to say no one dared to walk in from our town yet. At least I heard so.

As I stared up at the huge forged iron gates a chill ran down my spine. Thank goodness they were locked, so there was no way we were getting in, I thought so for a few seconds when I saw the redheaded demons climbing up on them. _Oh, noes~!  
_"Come on, chickens, let's get there already!" Reno called after us as they landed with a small thud. Damn, they could climb fast like panthers. I sighed, preparing for the worst and did the same as well. Annie lifted Aeon on her back and joined me on the other part of the gate._  
_"Reno, you're crazy, you know that right?" I called after the smaller redhead by jumping off of the top. Thank goodness we all were – except for Aeonin of course – good at P.E.  
Axel flashed his cocky smirk at me:  
"What's wrong, Demdem? 'fraid?" He walked up to me and lazily swung an arm around my shoulders:  
"You know what they say: when the moon shines bright, ghosts and every evil spirits of this haunted mansion come out, feeding on the living who _daaaaare_ to disturb the peace of this place~" And he started laughing the way he could put the Great Devil in shame. Okay, no need to deny: I nearly creamed my pants at that point:  
"Then why the Hell are we going?!" Damn, I _hated_ Halloween! Damn redheads always made sure to creep me totally out.  
Reno nudged me:  
"Chill, Dem, he's only joking."  
The other redhead smirked at me:  
"Naaawwww, are you chickened out already? Good, that's the Halloween spirit we need!" He turned to our ladies:  
"Hey, girls, you coming?"  
Annie had just managed to climb off of the gates and put her sister down:  
"How many times do I have to say, slow down for Aeo?!" She yelled clearly pissed.  
Her sister only smiled kindly and hold her hand squeezing it reassuringly:  
"It's okay, Annie."

Somehow I couldn't fight that damn feeling off that we were being watched. It didn't make things easier, either. _Why me?!_ I looked up at a window and shoot me: I saw something - or someone – moving there. _Please, tell me I'm only imagining things_, I mentally pleaded.

My best friend stared up at the mansion with a happy childish awe:  
"The perfect place for this year's holiday."  
Damn, I saw the curtain move again. _We couldn't go in there!_ I had to drag the others somehow away, even if they wouldn't believe me:  
"M-maybe we should go." Damn, I stuttered.  
Those mean redheaded devils immediately grabbed me from both sides.  
"Aww, come on, Demmy~ Come on in~" Reno hugged me from the right, making catcalls.  
"Yup, where's the fun in leaving so soon?" The other flamehead called from my left chuckling lightly.  
"I have a bad feeling about this place, guys."  
"You always do when it's about creepy places, because you're such a little baby girl~" Axel chuckled by ruffling my hair and placed a huge smooching kiss on my cheek.  
Annie walked up to me smiled at me kindly:  
"Don't worry, as long as we stay together we'll be fine."  
"Dun' worry, I'll go in first." Axel announced by cracking the huge time-worn wooden door of the building open. All eyes were locked on him. He suddenly... stiffened and started shaking badly, then turned back to us with a terrified expression.  
"I-i-i-i-i-it's..." He started, but no more words slipped through his trembling lips.  
"W-w-w-w-what is it!?" _Oh, shit!_ My mind started swirling. What the hell could be in there which scared him so? Skeletons and stabbed rotting bodies covering the floor, blood on the walls? Rats? _Just what the hell!?  
_Suddenly his horrified face turned into a creepy grin:  
"Completely empty!" And burst into laughing again. Guess because of my face. _That dork. I nearly shit my pants!  
_Annie sighed in annoyance and kicked the redhead in the ass making him pass the door and followed inside:  
"Asshole."  
Her sister followed her closely, while Reno was busy with wrapping his arm securely around mine and dragging me inside. I felt like crying. _Fuuuuuck, this isn't my day!_

Zexion's POV

Resting felt just fine. For once in the past damn month I had a pleasant sleep. I stretched by climbing out of my coffin, sighing contently by listening to the delicious popping sounds my shoulders and backside produced. Weirdly enough I couldn't sense anyone being awake. Not like it bothered me. On the contrary, actually. I enjoyed the silence.

I closed my coffin securely, then left the room. My footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. As I reached the hall unknown voices hit my ears:  
"Aww, come on, Demmy~ Come on in~"  
I peeked out carefully from behind the curtains seeing five young people approaching our home: two redheaded boys, an other boy with blond and two young girls with blue hair. _Humans... What are they doing here?_ The redheaded brothers seemed to enjoy scaring the tall lanky one. Damn, they were so noisy. I was afraid they would wake the others up, which would mean their end. _Go away, please_, I was begging mentally to them. To my biggest surprise – or horror – the blond guy spotted me. _Damn._ I slightly moved away, but he still kept on staring at me in shock. A moment later I heard the door cracking open and their footsteps a bit later. The redhead with the huge spikes waltzed around taking his surroundings in eagerly, laughing lightly.

As silently and carefully I could flew to the top of the stairs and tried to blend into the shadows, keeping an eye on them. _Stay quiet and leave._ The blond boy looked up and to my biggest surprise saw me again immediately. He looked at me with pure shock written over his soft features, his sea-green eyes widening:  
"Guys, we can't stay."  
The other redhead looked at him annoyed:  
"Aww, come on, Demmy."  
His twin brother smirked at him:  
"What's wrong? Got scared of your shadow again?" At that point the guy, newly known as 'Demmy', pouted:  
"I keep thinking I see someone watching us."  
"Don't be silly. No one has lived here for years." The redhead with the ponytail spoke up shaking his head in disbelief.  
"You're imagining things again."  
The redheads' remarks only pissed 'Demmy' off, and looked away examining some of the paintings on the wall he was facing:  
"I know what I saw."  
The others only waved at him and walked off. _Oh, no. Go away, pretty please._

By realizing his friends' leave the blond froze in shock and started to scan the area rapidly with wide eyes:  
"G-guys!?"  
That was the right time to make my move and ask him to tell his friends to leave. And the right opportunity to examine him a bit more. He really was damn tall and skinny as well. And that nice scent he carried... Damn, so cute, too. I wanted to see him smile. ...wait, I wasn't supposed to think about it, was I? Still... those sea-green orbs... I could get lost in those ones' depth. _Wait, Zexion, focus, your main purpose at the moment is warning him and making him – along with his noisy company – leave! He would probably never come back anyway._

Anniexo's POV

Damn, those redheads just couldn't stop, could they? It wasn't enough that they dragged Aeon, who clearly wasn't feeling too well, up the Central fucking Station of all, then all the way down to this damn mansion, made us climb a frigging huge gate, now exploring this effin' place so lightly, too. And let's not forget about poor Demyx, either. Due their antics I bet he creamed his undies already. Speaking of whom...

"Hey, where's Dem?" Reno asked suddenly by turning back. Sis checked behind her as well, putting her index finger to her lips wondering:  
"I thought he was following me." _Shit, great, just great._ I hoped he didn't get lost though. We could look for him all night otherwise.  
"Dem! Where are you!?" Axel called after him, but got no reply, obviously. _Boys...  
_"Come on, let's head back." I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and started marching back to the hall.  
"If I find him covering in a corner..." Axel commented with clenched fists.

By each and every minute we spent in the mansion with walking, it felt eerily quiet and weird. Despite this place had been unoccupied for many-many years it still looked like someone was cleaning here. No spiderwebs, no dust, no torn-apart furniture... Nothing. Like it really was some sort of a museum. And all those dangerously beautiful paintings on the wall... This place was starting to give me of all people the creeps. _Seriously. Just what the fuck?_

Demyx' POV

_Daaaamn, they left me alone_, I mentally whined and cursed at them. And especially because they left me in such a place! With huge creepy paintings, statues an' crap! ...and possibly with that weird stalker I'd seen before, too. That last thought made me shake with fear.

"U-uhm..." Suddenly a soft voice called behind me. It freaked me out so bad I spun around, lost my balance and fell miserably on my butt. _Owie.  
_A short silver-haired boy who seemed to be my age stood there facing me wearing casual black dress pants and white shirt. He watched me carefully and curiously with his bright sky-blue eyes. Looking at him I blushed a bit.  
He raised his hands in a defensive motion:  
"S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was really so soft and comforting.  
"Y-you..." Damn, I was stuttering. I took a deep breath to find my voice:  
"I knew I saw someone."  
The boy looked down... hm, how to say... looking embarrassed? He twirled some of his long bangs which covered the right part of his face behind his ear gently:  
"You must have sharp eyes if you could notice me just like that." Was that supposed to be a compliment? But wait for a damn minute: if the boy lived here, that meant we had committed trespassing by climbing the gates and bouncing in:  
"I told them we shouldn't had come here."  
The boy nodded in response, making his bangs immediately fall back into his pretty face:  
"Just what I wanted to tell you. You have to leave this place as soon as possible." He warned, suddenly dead serious. I nodded in agreement with him:  
"I need to find my friends first."

Speak of the devil, I heard their footsteps echoing.  
"Dem! Here you are!" Axel ran up to me, with his twin following in tow. He shot his gaze at the mansion's mysterious occupant and shrieked:  
"Aww, no fair! We found this place sooner!" So he seriously thought the boy was a Halloween-crazed teen who tried to claim our new haunt. The silver-haired one only sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose:  
"I could argue about that, but nevermind. You have to get out of here immediately."  
Axel frowned at his serious expression:  
"What the hell, midget? No way in hell are we letting you-" But my friend was interrupted:  
"Please, I have no time to explain!" The boy was practically begging. I had to help him with that, before we all would get in trouble:  
"Guess this is that person I said I saw." I shook my head. "We have to go. Where are the girls?"  
"They'll catch up. You know how slow Aeo is." At least Reno seemed to understand the situation. Good. But his twin insisted folding his arms in front of his chest staring at the short boy annoyed:  
"Great. And why if I may ask?"  
"Just get the girls and le-" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence and started sniffing. A silent curse escaped his pale lips and darted his vision to the front door.

A tall guy with broad shoulders stood there. How had he got there so silently and suddenly, I had not the slightest clue. He had long, black dreadlocks and sideburns. His piercing purple eyes gleamed weird as he smirked:  
"What the hell. Who ordered dinner for us?" That made my stomach drop and started to shake with fear:  
"Dinner?"  
Suddenly Annie run in with her sister on her back, stopping next to the petite boy:  
"Who's the shorty an' fuzzy?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at the strangers. Funnily enough she was the same height with the guy whom she just called 'shorty'. That seemed to tick the boy off, too, who sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose again. He looked up at Annie and whispered to her:  
"Just get out of here. Quickly. I'll try to hold them back."

A soft giggle turned our attention to the top of the stairs: a girl about our age was sitting on the balustrade smirking at us and wobbled her long legs so innocently like a child. Her shoulder-length blond hair had two symmetric strands standing up like antennas of some sort of an ant. I didn't like her. At all. I disliked that hungry predator glint in her emerald eyes especially. She licked her perfect lips staring at us:  
"I thought I smelled fresh blood." Okay, I was officially crept out.  
Axel quirked a tiny eyebrow at her:  
"Goth girl is here, too? No fair, they ruined our Halloween Party Palace!" I mentally face-palmed as my best friend kept on complaining. Was I the only one among us who _actually_ realized what kind of situation we were in?

Anniexo put her sister down and marched up to the tall guy in the doorway. That crept me out. I didn't want to see her getting hurt.  
"Annie, don't!" I yelled after her, but she just stood there crossing her arms in front of her chest, dead-glaring the black haired man:  
"Move it, fuzz-ball."  
Reno burst into laughing showing thumbs-up for her:  
"Shows she has more balls than anyone else here, yo!"  
The huge guy just kept on towering her and smirking at her revealing sharp fangs:  
"Daring, aren't you." To my biggest horror my she-buddy didn't even budge or flinch, instead of that she tried to get on her tiptoes and poke his fangs.

I heard clothes fluttering next to me. I turned to my right and saw no one else than the blond girl grinning at me and caressing my face with her sharp nails scrapping the skin. I yelped in surprise and jumped away. _S-she was at the top of the stairs a moment ago..._ I kept my eyes on that creature with the shape of a pretty girl, who turned his attention to my best friend. She walked behind him and wrapped her thin arms around Axel's thin waist. She purred:  
"Mmmm, Xaldy, I think I'll keep this one."  
Mr. Dreadlocks – or 'Xaldy' as the girl called him – just smirked at them and nodded:  
"Have fun with him, Larx."  
The short boy snarled at them:  
"Leave them alone!"  
'Larx' – or whatever was her name – flashed a teasing smirk at him:  
"Oooooor eeeeeelse~?" She snorted. "You're older than me, and still weaker."  
Annie still kept on getting on her tiptoes to reach 'Xaldy''s teeth:  
"Hey, lemme see them better! You're too tall!"  
The giant bent down and scraped her neck with his fangs:  
"Better?"  
Thank goodness my friend stepped away, happy to be able to examine – and poke – those fangs in eye-level. _We're all dead..._

The girl, eager to tease the silver haired boy, slipped her hands below the redhead's shirt feeling him up and purring in the process. Axel flinched and pushed her roughly away yelping:  
"Fuck, your hands are cold!"  
'Larx' seemed offended by the act, but shrugged it off immediately, smirking seductively at my redheaded pal:  
"Right. For 200 years." Her grin grew wider and her eyes started to glow in a dangerous green tone. _V-vampires.. How in the hell could such creatures really exist- ...wait, they could._ Even if it was already too late, my friend seemed to register how serious the situation was and moved closer to us. He whispered in his brother's ear:  
"Get Aeon and run. As fast as you can."  
Reno nodded and lifted the tiny girl on his back and sped off for the door. 'Larx' giggled like a maniac and stopped in front of them with inhuman speed:  
"Aww, leaving already~?"  
The redhead jumped from shock, nearly dropping Aeon. Her sister immediately ran up to them ready to kick the blondie to pieces, but she moved out of the hits with ease giggling. 'Larx' dodged the last kick and sped to the blunette's side, scraping her neck with her fangs hard enough to draw blood. _Oh, no..._

Anniexo's POV

Damn bitch, so their damn fangs were real! The realization made me jump away from her and hold my neck in disgust.  
"Mmm, you taste nice, lass." She commented licking her lips.  
Axel ran up to us with Dem and stood in front of us protectively:  
"Reno, Annie, Dem, run."  
The blond shook his head in fear:  
"We can't. We're trapped."  
Damn it. Somehow we had to distract them with Ax, so sis and the others could escape. I had to think about a plan.  
"Let's play a game." The fuzzy spoke up suddenly. Somehow I didn't think either of us would enjoy that 'game' and their impossible rules which came with it.  
"If you manage to get away from us, you're free." _Talk about impossible...  
_Axel raised a brow at him shaking slightly:  
"And if we don't?"  
Fuzzy licked his lips in response:  
"I have starved for so long." _Fucking shiiit..._ Since there was no point in refusing the game, we could as well participate. Sis couldn't get away from all of them. I had no damn clue about just how strong and fast the tall guy was, but... I had to try something. I marched up to him to hold his arm which earned me a thick raised brow from him. I looked at Aeon, signaling her to move with our friends. She got the message and nodded.

Reno's POV

Damn it all, I didn't like where this was going at all, yo! How the fuck could we escape vampires, if that petite girl just sped me off, _me_ of all people, the fastest runner of the school with damn ease, yo!?

Aeon leaned closer to my ear whispering:  
"We have to run now. Someone has to distract the girl." That could work, since the small silverette didn't look like he was gonna eat us up. Hmm, we needed a bait for Lady Dash-a-Lot. We both looked at my brother in unison. _I'm so sorry, Axey...  
_As my twin noticed the eyes being cast at him, he paled:  
"Oh, shit." He nodded within a second though. I didn't want to be separated from him, but it was for the best for now. Aeon couldn't run, so with a vamp witch in our heels we wouldn't last long.

I held Aeonin securely on my back and sped off. Demyx followed me immediately. _Brother, please, be okay._

Anniexo's POV

Thank goodness. Sis was safe with Reno and Dem. I really hoped no other fangbrains would live at this fucked-up place. That left us alone with the fuzzy, the shorty and the bitch. The midget didn't seem to have the mood to play along, so I assumed he was safe. Axel was breathing rapidly, obviously scared as fuck, being left for that blond weirdo of a she-beast.  
Fuzzy cracked his neck:  
"Well, then... Let's start. Three..."  
A creepy smirk crept it's way on the girl's face:  
"Two..."  
Axel sped off as fast as he could screaming:  
"Fuck!"  
Fuzzy was grinning, too:  
"One..."  
The girl, giggling like a maniac, sped off after Axel:  
"Go!"

I looked around. The shorty was nowhere to be seen. I really hoped he hadn't gone after my sister to drain them, or else he was as good as dead. The fuzzy started dashing, too, dragging me along, since I was still clinging into his arm. This wasn't good. At all.

Xaldin's POV

Just what the hell? The little one couldn't or didn't want to run like a scared deer? Or more frankly to say: her dear friends. As I kept on lazily following the scent of the humans, the grip on my arm tightened. Her nails had been dug in my skin. It started to annoy me like no tomorrow. I just wanted to have fun. Playing with the others at our home was boring for centuries already. Having petite and cute humans at the mansion – even if for one night – seemed to be a good exercise and nice way of passing time.

I sighed and slammed her lightly against the wall:  
"Not even trying to get away? That's against the rules."  
The grip on my arm tightened even more. Those green orbs started to throw lightnings at me. _Feisty.  
_"Only way to get them out is slowing you down!"  
"If we catch any of you, you lose. Still not wanna run?"  
She seemed to ponder about that for a moment:  
"Well, you didn't say that, did you?" _Amusing._  
"I thought you were wise enough to run for it."

Her glare got more intense. Suddenly she looked behind my back, seeing something I couldn't. I put her down and looked behind myself, letting her run off. Did she seriously think I would buy such a stupid and ancient trick?

A sadistic grin crept it's way on my face. _The real game is starting now._

* * *

**End of the first chapter! Man, this is the first one for years I wrote within a few hours straight and got it done! I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Intruders

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Kingdom Hearts, nor Final Fantasy – for Nomura's and his amazing team's luck. The OC twins Anniexo and Aeonin (Nobody and Somebody) belong to my dear Mousy, ViscusTerrae.

Summary: It all started with a Halloween daring game... A group of human youth get lost and trapped at the nearby Haunted Mansion which was claimed to be unoccupied for years. If you don't like yaoi (maleXmale), I suggest you to stop reading this fanfiction.

Warnings: Language and mature situations for this chapter.

Pairings: many-many: XemSai, XemAku, AkuNo, SaiAku, Zemyx,VexMar, Xal x OC, Lex x OC and a lot more.

Author's Note: My first vamp-themed fic which is based of on our ongoing role-play with ViscusTerrae. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter02: Intruders**

Axel's POV

I hated running away. The current situation I got myself into poorly served no other option. As the saying goes: _Running is shameful, but curse the fucker who's chasing you_ – who currently took the shape of a pretty, but madly dangerous girl. She dashed after me giggling and making catcalls. I knew that I had to make her lose my path, or else I was doomed. Damn, that friggin' maze of a mansion! Corridors, corridors, more floors with no end. I seriously started to become despaired and kept on cursing all the way.

I took a sharp turn to the left and entered a long corridor with doors on both sides. Thank goodness I couldn't hear my chaser's footsteps, so decided to hide in one of the rooms until her leave. I tried one of the doors which was luckily unlocked. I tiptoed inside, then as silently as possible, closed it.

It was a well-organized bedroom with a king-sized bed and large wardrobes. The huge black curtains were halfway closed and made for me almost impossible to see. Before I could take my surroundings more in I heard the key turn inside the lock. _Fuck._ To my biggest horror Blondie was standing in the doorway smirking with predator glint in her emerald eyes:  
"Aww, you don't know me yet and you waltz in my room on your own?"  
Shit, I was trapped. As lame and pathetic as it could be I started backing away from her until my back met the wall. I muttered a strangled _go away_, but that only amused her as she walked up to me gracefully like a cat to the mouse. She reached up and caressed my cheek with the tips of her nails, while I was trying my best to stop shaking so badly.  
She let a soft giggle out:  
"I can't wait to make you mine." Well, okay. I hadn't heard that from a woman before, so it surprised me greatly – despite the fact that I knew it very well what was coming. Other than the draining, of course. Before things could get even worse than this – if it was possible – I did what I used to at school: opened my big mouth:  
"Sorry, babe. Lil' Joe isn't aroused by pussy." I'd never admitted so easily to someone before that I was gay – not even our parents knew about it, mind ya –, but what was the point in denying? I read a book back then which said vamps could read anyone's mind with ease.  
"Oh, yeah?" Like I didn't say a thing she kept on closing the distance between us and cupped my chin with her razor-sharp nails and made me look into her eyes which started to turn suffocatingly green by each and every second. My body suddenly went limp like a rag-doll's. A tried to move my left arm, but it didn't even budge. _Damn body, don't betray me now!_

My captor licked her perfect red lips and stepped away from me:  
"Get on the bed and start stripping."  
To my biggest horror my body moved on it's own. I sat on the huge bed and took my black denim jacket and black T-shirt off, then lay on my back. She crawled on top of me immediately and looked me over with an amused smirk. Blondie – or whatever name that huge guy called her – started rubbing and kissing down on my body with a purr. All I could do was lying there shivering. _Reno, I'm so sorry._

Demyx's POV

I couldn't hear neither the girl, nor the giant coming after us. Which meant Annie and Axel managed to distract them and the slate-haired boy didn't appear to be a threat to begin with, so... All we had to do with the younger redhead twin to get back to the gate using an other route in order to avoid meeting with any of the creatures of this mansion.

Suddenly the short boy appeared in front of us making both Reno and me to brake. He put his index finger to his pale lips and whispered:  
"This way." And motioned us to follow him. I had not the slightest clue why, I just simply felt we could trust that petite vampire which made me being led by him towards an other corridor.  
"Dem." Reno spoke up behind me in a confused and warning tone. Couldn't blame him..  
"It's okay. Come on." I waved at my friend reassuring him. Aeon didn't say a word on his back, only nodded and urged the redhead to follow us.  
"It's alright."

The mansion indeed appeared to be a lot bigger than it seemed from the outside. A huge maze of wider and thinner corridors... And I could tell there were supposed to be numerous floors as well.  
"Don't worry." Suddenly the slate-haired vampire spoke up. "I don't intend to take part in their childish and disgusting games." Like he sensed our uneasiness.  
"What about our friends?" I asked.  
"Yeah, my brother and her sister are back there, yo."  
"I can feel t-" He suddenly paused both in his movement and speaking. A lump started to form in my throat.  
"W-what?" _Just what's going on?_

Zexion's POV

Sometimes I blessed, while other times cursed my talents. Bearing the senses and abilities of an empath and illusionist could really be troublesome. I could hear, smell and sense everything what happened in this mansion. By just briefly touching someone that person's feelings, memories and thoughts fell all over me like an avalanche. But where were we again?

Thank goodness neither the other redhead and the girl on his back, nor the handsome blond stranger had been spotted by the others. I guess the lack of exercise made Xigbar and the others a bit lazy and slow by waking up. Not like I needed them there really. _Au contraire_. Larxene and Xaldin were more than enough trouble for me already anyway.

Speaking of whom: I stopped in mid-sentence and walking by confirming our blond hunter's location. She was not alone and not in a decent situation, either. All I could smell were lust, heat and fear – the two latter coming from the other redhead. I needed to get him out of there and quickly, before our only female companion could cause irreversible harm in him. So I closed my eyes and concentrated on reaching her. It was a good thing that I led the way, because I didn't want our human trespassers to be more afraid of me than they already were. I opened my eyes to look for Larxene in the distance, reaching for her mind. I could feel my eyes burning as if blue and silver flames danced in them. Thank goodness the searching didn't take for long. As shameless and unladylike she could sometimes be, she was tugging on the terrified redhead's trousers. _That does it. We'll see who's the weaker one in this game, as you put it, darling._

Axel's POV

Damn that woman. Damn my bad luck and my big mouth. Yep, the blame was all mine about ending up in there. I came up with the Mansion as a daring game location. I was the one who insisted on going inside and was the loudest of us all. Maybe... I deserved this as a punishment.

Blondie was already pulling my black jeans down, only to pause by my package and giving it a light squeeze. _Fuck_ – by all means. She licked her lips smirking down:  
"So where were we-" Somehow she was cut off and started to scream and roll off of me. I sat up to have a look at her. Blondie kept on screaming, holding her head with one of her hands and scratching the ground in pain with the other.

That was the moment the realization hit me: I could move on my own again! I got and dressed up with rapid speed and bolted for the door. Unlocking it felt like the time had slowed down. The blood was pounding in my ears as I finally ripped the door open and ran out like a madman. I knew that as soon as Blondie got back to her senses she would be after me again. Needed to find the others and fast. _Reno, dearest, where are you?_

Anniexo's POV

Furboy was either stupid or let me go to track me down later. _Meh, I vote for the latter._

Since the others were still inside, I opened the front gate and ran outside. I climbed up on a nearby tree, sat on one of the most hidden branches and waited. The bastard was outside, too, immediately looking around and using a mocking tone:  
"Oh, where are you~?" _Pssshh, like I was some infant_, I thought, rolling my eyes.  
"Fancy view from here, huh?" A _verrrry_ familiar voice called right next to me. I raised my eyes to look at no one else than Mr. Fuzz. _Damn, faaaaast._

I started climbing down in that holy moment as fast as I could. I expected the fanghead to catch my arm and yank me back, but that didn't happen. He jumped off of the branch gracefully, floating in the air and laughing:  
"This is fun."  
After reaching the bottom I sped off with everything I'd got, dashing past the trees of the Mansion's garden. _I can't disappoint them by letting this creep catch me._ The mentioned bastard's words came from right behind me:  
"Oh, slow down." Like I would.

I looked behind myself: blergh, he was following me in such a lazy manner I felt like turning back to smash his skull in. Thank goodness I reached a bushy part of the gardens which seemed to be an ideal hiding place for such a short person like me. I ducked behind one of them and rolled below it. My heart was pounding so hard against my ribcage I was afraid it would break through as the vampire caught up and started scanning the area in a taunting tone:  
"Where are you, little mouse?" _Mouse? That asshole. Oh, no, I won't fall for the bait._

Reno's POV

Damn, that mini-vamp's stopping freaked me out. What the hell could had happened!? I silently prayed for my bro's and Annie's safety when I heard the silverette sighing in relief.  
"What happened?"  
Aeon cuddled my neck a bit tighter than comfy:  
"Are my sister and Axel okay?"  
"Your brother is okay, for now. Your sister... Xaldin is playing with her." My prayer was half-way answered.  
"Hide and seek amuses him." The tiny vamp explained.  
Aeon nuzzled her nose against my neck sighing – obviously nervous like fuck:  
"I hope she can get away." I hoped for that, too. Poorly our other bluenette was short and the nature rewarded her with short legs as well. Not vamp-safe package, if you ask me, yo. And if the Fuzzboy had the same agility that Axey's chaser had... we could only pray and wait.

"Here, a shortc-" Suddenly the little bloodsucker spoke up, but stopped mid-sentence again and stepped away from the edge of the corridor as he heard nearing footsteps which ones' owner sure seemed to be in a hurry. The said runner collided with Dem in the very next moment, grunting in pain as he fell onto his butt. Our blondie hit the ground in the same second, too, whimpering a tiny _Owie_ out.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw my brother getting up and dusting his clothes. _Thank goodness._ I immediately glomped and held him close with one arm, yelling his name happily – and being careful not to drop Aeon. After recovering from the shock of the collision he nuzzled to my neck and held me in a soft embrace. My twin gently caressed my face and checked up on me if I had any bruises. Suddenly a thought flashed through his bright eyes:  
"Where's Annie?"  
"Outside. Let's hurry." The mini-vamp spoke up. We nodded in agreement and ran after him. I kinda felt a lot more relaxed by having Axey with us. I couldn't take the bare thought of losing him. I mean, he's the one who has always been with me – since our parents' bed-gymnastics, mind ya. And besides... Well, no more talking. Let's get back to the point, shall we, yo?

The mini vamp slowed down again, sniffed in the air:  
"Oh, no."  
"Going somewhere?" An irritated – and very familiar – female voice spoke up right behind us. My brother started shaking like a leaf and turned to look back, so did we. The blond girl was standing there, with her thin arms folded in front of her chest.

Zexion's POV

I knew it wouldn't take a long time for our only female companion to recover from the little mind-crush and catch up to us. There she was, standing with an arrogant and unladylike posture, her emerald eyes throwing daggers of lightning.  
I raised an arm protectively in front of the people:  
"Run, I'll hold her up."  
The shorter redhead was the first to recover:  
"Come on!" He ran off, holding the petite lady securely on his back. His twin immediately followed him yelling:  
"Gladly!" I heard him inwardly mumble something like _I don't wanna be psycho-raped_. The handsome blond followed them, too. That left me alone with our female killer who clearly wasn't pleased about her toy slipping through her fingers:  
"You're in the way." She spat the words at me with such a venom held in them they could kill.  
"Don't try me." I warned her again, hoping that this time I didn't have to use force to change her mind. But it seemed that the bloodlust corrupted the rational part of her mind entirely as she dashed past me. Poor thing, she just couldn't learn from her past mistakes. Agility didn't influence my power over the mind. My eyes started to burn again as I reached for her:  
"Fool." As the word left my lips she fell to the ground screaming. She kept on throwing curses at me, tossing from side to side.  
"Not so weak, hm?" My taunt only angered her. I knew that once I lifted the spell she would be even more aggressive – and _hopefully_ involve her sweet sweet friend, Marluxia, too. I had to make haste.

Axel's POV

After escaping Blondie we kept on running straight down the corridor which thank goodness led us back to the foyer.  
"Freedom! I see the door!" I yelled happily, not giving a shit who else heard us. Dem caught up to me:  
"But where's Annie?" I could understand his worry. That tall fanghead seemed to be at least as dangerous as his blond she-buddy. The air suddenly turned colder as if someone swung a huge broadsword right next to me:  
"She's outside already." I flinched as the slate-haired boy appeared on my right out of thin air. "Let's follow her quickly." He dashed past me and opened the huge wooden door for us. I ran out like a madman screaming the bluenette's name. My twin caught up to me with Aeon, too, who suddenly spoke up:  
"She in the garden." The slate-haired vamp nodded:  
"Indeed." And took the lead immediately as if he could see or smell – hell knows – our lost friend's presence.

He led us to a forested part of the mansion. I could see the fuzzy already who – to our biggest horror – lifted Annie into the air from below one of the bushes by her jacket:  
"Gotcha." Our bluenette companion cursed and kept on kicking around, trying to break free from the giant's grip.  
"Fuck." I mumbled out of breath as we stopped in front of them. Suddenly I felt the very same swing around us. As I looked behind I saw no one else than blond psycho-babe with her friend with pink – _pink, seriously_ – hair and deep blue eyes. He pointed a weird-shaped scythe at us:  
"No way out." Despite his girly appearance he sure had a masculine voice and there was something about him which gave me the creeps. As I looked at Pinky's friend I immediately regretted it: she smirked at me and licked her lips sensually. That made me cringe. _Eww, eww._ The giant stepped closer to us holding Annie securely:  
"Game over."

An other odd duo was approaching us. Seriously, they were the first – not counting Blondie, mind ya – who truly looked scary. One of them wore an eyepatch, his visible amber left eye looked us over from head to toe:  
"Oh, good, young ones." He commented smirking. A chill ran down on my spine at that tone. I looked around and saw that all of our friends and my brother, too got goosebumps from it. As he got nearer we could examine him a bit more. He must had been in his late thirties when he was turned. With his turned-up eyebrows, facial scars and long silver and black hair which was tied in a ponytail he really had a Dracula-feeling. _Only the cape and the trademark suit are missing_, I mused. The other one... Meh, I started shuddering whenever I looked at him. Like all of them he was also extremely pale, with his long platinum blond hair and big moss green eyes – which whenever he smirked or concentrated on something seemed like one of them wanted to pop out of it's socket – he gained a more terrifying appearance. Speaking of whom, he appeared right next to us – and made me nearly shriek -, with his right eye goggling:  
"The best kind." That did it.  
"W-what's this spookshow called?" I stuttered before I could stop myself. The giant who remained completely unfazed by Annie still trying to kick him answered immediately:  
"Reality." Then looked at his companions. "Let's take them to the Superior." _Pardon me, to whom? More of these freaks? Just greeeeaaat._

Our tiny savior stopped right in front of him glaring up:  
"Let them go!" But this attempt only amused 'Xaldy' or whatever was his name. He raised a thick eyebrow at him:  
"Your powers don't work on everyone here at once, little one." Annie still did her best to kick at him rapidly:  
"Let us go!"  
Dem lowered his gaze and muttered in a faltered voice right next to me:  
"Please, we thought this place was empty."  
"But it's not, kiddo." The guy with the eyepatch spoke up. Suddenly a thought ran through my mind. Dem and the others had nothing to do with this. I was the one to take the blame.:  
"I got them here. Let them go. You can have me, just..." A gulp. "Let them go."  
A moss green eye stared into my face making me flinch:  
"No, we want all of you to stay." I cursed at myself for my next action, but... I looked at the blond girl with the sexiest pout I could make:  
"Please." She raised a fine eyebrow at me and walked up to me gracefully, swaying her hips:  
"I only need him anyway." She closed the distance between us and ran her hands up and down on my chest, making me shiver.  
"We'll take the rest." 'Eyepatch' announced smirking. 'Xaldy' waved at him with his free hand:  
"Maybe, but let's take them to the Superior first." Annie finally managed to land a swift kick to his chest:  
"We'll get away!" The platinum blond leaned closer to her smirking:  
"My, you have a lively one." And let out a high pitched cackle which made all the hair on the back of my neck raise.  
"An' she tastes nice." My blond captor commented as she took hold of my left hand and started leading me back inside. My brother gripped my other hand tightly by walking and staying as close to me as possible. 'Xaldy' marched forward, still holding a firm grip on our bluenette friend. Aeon stayed behind with Dem and 'Shorty'. The said midget muttered an '_I'm sorry_' possibly to Dem. My friend didn't reply. Couldn't blame him, really. I bet he was so freaked out like the rest of us. 'Xaldy' stopped and looked back to us:  
"Xigbar, warn the others about the feast." _Uh-oh, we were fucked._ Mr. Eyepatch ran off. So that was his name. Not like it mattered if we would get killed soon, right? But I still committed it to memory.

We were led to a big circular room with higher and lower seats everywhere. 'Xaldy' unceremoniously dropped Annie to the ground like she was nothing but a bag of potatoes and jumped up to take a seat. 'Pinky' and 'Blondie' took their seats immediately, too, along with 'Goggle'. Only the tiny vamp stayed by our side, more specially by Dem's side. Our bluenette got to her feet after being dropped and marched up to her twin protectively. All we could do is wait. _Just great, really._

Demyx's POV

That circular room gave me the creeps. ...well, okay, what weird place didn't? But still. Our undead company took their seats, excluding the petite silverette. I raised my gaze at him. Had no idea why was he helping us. This could lead him to trouble and I didn't want that. I didn't want either of those freaks to hurt him. The man with the eyepatch, whom the tall guy called Xigbar arrived back, too and took his seat. _Uh-oh, we're about to meet the leader._ That freaked me out even more.

"Aww, come one~ Where are the others?" The blond girl spoke up wriggling on her seat like she had sat on an ant farm. We heard footsteps from the doorway. By turning to look at the newcomer I saw an other mop of blue hair. _What the hell._

Zexion's POV

I didn't like this situation one bit. The humans' meeting with the Superior would seal their fate. I looked at the blond boy who seemed to be in deep thoughts. Weirdly enough there had been only a few moments when his consciousness slipped and could read his mind. Just like that moment. He was inwardly asking why was I helping them. _Because I start to like you_, I thought, but couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. I didn't think he would like me back. Especially because of what I was. A vampire, a murderer who fed on the living.

I heard footsteps approaching, but didn't have to look who entered the room. His scent gave him away: Saïx. He stopped right behind us popping his shoulders and neck:  
"So what's gone off?" Just the person I needed here to help me. I felt sparks of tension in the air. The taller redhead sent daggers with his eyes at the newcomer. His thoughts weren't friendlier, either. I heard him inwardly saying '_Another weirdo_' and '_He ticks me off_', which meant I had to make the human boy calm down.

"Come on, Zexion, take your seat." I heard Xaldin calling out to me. I guess he was irritated by the fact that I took the captives under my wing.  
"Don't order me around, you filth." I shot back at him immediately. He mockingly raised a hand to his ear:  
"Did I hear a bug?" And burst into laughing, which I rewarded with a bare-teeth snarl. Saïx, our second in command put a hand on my shoulder:  
"Just sit down, Zexion. He'll be here soon." I bet he knew already that I didn't want that to happen. What a night this was going to be...

Saïx's POV

It was a holiday for the humans in the outside world, so I had not much errands to do which meant I could take a short nap in the afternoon. Being the other person in this mansion who could stay awake and walk around in daytime – and being the Superior's right hand – basically never allowed me to have a little spare time.

I was having dinner when Xigbar barged into the kitchen saying that we had guests. _Guests? Now? Riiiight, there goes my day-off_, I thought.  
"What guests?" I asked by putting my empty plate into the sink.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Master's other favorite person asked.  
"Don't fool around with me, Xigbar, I'm not in the mood." I told him sternly. He laughed at my reaction:  
"As if. Wanna hear some details? Fiiine. Guests. Here, in the mansion. Huuumaaaaaans." He sure was excited about it. Actually the fact that humans dared to enter the area of the mansion caught my attention, too. No one has dared to do that – and exited alive – for centuries.  
"Fine, I'm going. Have you told that the Superior yet?"  
"I did. You know what a show-off he is whenever he gets news like this." He waved around with his hands.  
"Yes, I know. But you still shouldn't talk about him right that. He's our Master after all." Xigbar shrugged:  
"As if. Hurry up, mutt, will ya? Or else you won't get any playmate." He walked off laughing. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

By entering the round room I stretched my arms out, enjoying the delicious pops my shoulders and neck were producing. Man, sleeping felt so good.  
"So what's gone off?" I asked. The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut. Xaldin kept on pissing Zexion off, again. I carefully put my hand on the short boy's shoulder sending calming thoughts to him. I felt him relaxing at my words:  
"Just sit down, Zexion. He'll be here soon." That was when my vision caught a bright red blur. Which reminded me: I hadn't even acknowledged the captives yet. There were five of them: two redhead brothers, a tall blond boy, and two short bluenette sisters. I felt anger and fear darting towards me from one of the redheads' direction. Those came from the taller one. By looking him over my breath got caught in my throat. He had the brightest red hair and brightest emerald eyes I had ever seen. Flawless pale skin, purple diamond tattoos below those outlined green gems – which I found weird and exciting at the same time, because I'd never seen a guy wearing make-up before. I could get lost in those deep orbs. I had to state: _Holy Moon, he was beautiful!_ And that spicy scent he carried. It drove me insane! Before I could register the effects what the boy did to me my tail appeared and started wagging it. I heard him jump and scream:  
"W-what the fuck?!"  
I heard Xigbar grunt:  
"Put it away, Saïx." That was the moment I realized my mistake and quickly dismissed the fluffy body part.  
"Hold it." Our Superior's, Xemnas' demanding tone echoed in the room as he approached in a slow, predator manner as he took seat. I did the same and started to become nervous.

Zexion's POV

The entire room went silent as Superior entered and took his seat.  
"So what is this ruckus about?" He started in a calm tone. That was the opportunity I needed to raise my voice in the mortals' defense. I stepped in front of them after using a paralyzing spell on themand bowed:  
"My Lord, I beg for Your forgiveness for these humans. They lost their way and ended up in our Mansion. They didn't do any harm. Please, let them go and I'll erase their memories of this place, so we can live in peace again." Superior only hummed, not answering. As I could guess he wanted to hear the others' opinions about it, too.  
"I say we keep them." Vexen spoke up. _No, I don't want him to experiment on either of them._ "It's been awhile we've had humans."  
"Yes, this place is too huge for us." Xaldin obviously advocated Vexen's thoughts. However he had other plans for the poor mortals.  
"I want that redhead~ Daaaamn~" Larxene whined in a childish manner bouncing on her seat. The mentioned boy grunted and could feel goosebumps appear on his skin.  
"Quiet." Master's voice echoed in the room with such a power that everyone started shivering. Saïx grunted and jumped off of his seat with his wolf ears appearing and flattening backwards. He curled up in the end of the room mumbling '_Not so loud_'. After the whole room went silent again a smirk appeared on Master's face:  
"We could use some company." _No..._ To my biggest horror the taller redhead broke free of my magic and lunged at Master yelling:  
"The _fuck_ will you use!" As predicted, Master jumped out of his reach immediately, grabbed one of the redhead's thin arms and pinned it behind his back. He breathed against the boy's ear:  
"Are you going somewhere?"

The next seconds surprised and shocked all of us: the redhead drew his free hand back and punched the Superior with inhuman speed. Master was taken aback by the action, but quickly regained his composure and smirked at the thin boy with interest. I could hear Larxene's inward awe: '_He could hit the boss? I knew he was something. I wonder if he's so feisty in bed, too._' To my biggest horror Master's smirk widened into a predator grin:  
"Exactly my thoughts, Larxene." Like the redhead could feel he was in big trouble, started struggling immediately:  
"W-wha-" He grunted as Master's iron grip tightened around him. His brother – still under my spell – tried to move towards his brother yelling:  
"Leave him alone!" I knew what was going to happen and didn't want it one bit:  
"Please, Sir, let him go! Punish me in his place!" Master raised his gare at me, completely still emotionless, like always:  
"Quiet, Zexion. You shouldn't do such a noble sacrifice for such a filthy loudmouth human." The said human started struggling even more fiercely:  
"I'm kicking your pompous noble ass in right away!" Vexen hopped off of his seat rubbing his forehead:  
"These humans are too noisy. I'm going to wake Lexaeus up." Then left the room. Master got bored with the redhead's struggling and verbal abuse. He pressed a point on his neck making him immediately pass out and lifted him in his arms like a sleeping child:  
"Better. Now, you take the rest." He turned away from us and started walking towards the door. The redhead's brother and the feistier bluenette were struggling against my magic, wanting to follow and retrieve their companion. I ran after our leader, dropped on my knees and clung onto his clothes:  
"Please, Master!" He didn't even look at me. Like I wasn't even there. His cold voice echoed in the room:  
"Unhand me, Zexion. You might keep that other boy." He pulled out of my hold and walked out with the unconscious redhead.  
"Do we get to pick who we have?" Xigbar asked. I didn't want to look at him. I knew he was smirking and scanning the fresh prey. I looked at the blond boy who looked back at me deep in thoughts. '_I want him to have me then._' He mumbled inwardly. Thank goodness I won his trust.  
Larxene kept on whining on her seat:  
"No fair~ I saw him first." Her friend, Marluxia kept on soothing her:  
"Chill, Darling." I glared up at the group:  
"Don't you dare to dirty them!"  
"What's going to happen to us?" The calmer bluenette asked shaking with fear and held onto her sister.  
"You still owe me with a game, Mouse!" I heard Xaldin calling out to the other girl. The said 'Mouse' only glared at him. Saïx stood up from the corner and exchanged a glance with him, silently signaling me that he would go after Xemnas, making sure he didn't break the boy beyond repair. I nodded at him, then walked up to the humans and whispered:  
"Come with me. My room is safe." The blond boy recovered at first and nodded at me, then started following me, so did his friends. I'm going to save you from this mess, no matter what.

Xemnas' POV

I took the beautiful redheaded menace to my room and lay him on my bed gently. I had to state he was a lot cuter with his mouth shut. The thought of breaking him made my inner monster wake in an instant. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**End of Chapter2! Read&review, please!**


End file.
